digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Template talk:Images
Edited Card Scans Don't delete the edited card scans if they're being used on the Digi-Egg Digivolution Chart because I'm replacing most of the article images with full card scans, but the edited ones are perfect when they're shrunk down as representatives, while the full card scans would do jack there. Lanate (talk) 04:43, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Video Games What do video game pictures count as? Lanate (talk) 14:09, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :Um. I want to say type 3/5? Would it be at all possible to get the actual sprites for the ones we have? If so, that would be a type 1 in my book. 06:53, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Wait, is it possible to put into the Digimon profiles the sprites from all the games they feature in as well (including perhaps black and white as well), something like the Megaman wiki? I know it will be tedious work, but it might make up for the lack of pictures in some profiles, like how it does for Chronomon and Genkimon. Sides, I just like those animated guys blobbing up and down anyway. :P 11:18, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::I guess we could incorporate an "imagex" parameter to the infobox, and use tabs. :::Well, do you know how to do it or should we call in the cavalry? 17:09, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::I do. How exactly do you want this to work? How many different images are you thinking of using? (Bandai, Toei, and what?) Do you want the tabs to be titled after the art style, or just numbered? 03:27, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :::::I was thinking somewhere along the lines of having the images from both Bandai and Toei and sprites of Digimon from all the games that they feature in. We can make individual tabs for the Bandai and Toei ones, but doing so for individual games is gonna be a problem. Thus, I think that we should just have tabs for, say, the 'series' of the games (e.g. the Digimon World series, Tamer series, Battle Spirit series, etc) and pile all the sprites from individual games into the series tab, which means we name the tab after the 'series'. If a Digimon doesn't appear in a particular series, we could use the 'if' function (or whatever it's called) and make that tab disappear. Though admittedly, the Digimon World one would be rather cramped if we do it this way, so perhaps we should expand that one further with more tabs. :::::Anyways, I also thought about the naming for the images, as a side thought to all this. I was thinking along the lines of what we have been doing. We could use the sourcing codes for the names, instead of putting just 'vg' behind, adding the game that it came from (e.g. RA1 for the first Rumble Arena, DW1 for the Digimon World, BT for Brave Tamer, etc). 06:24, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :::I'm editing 3/5 to include video game screen shots, because of video game-exclusive Digimon. I just ss-ed KingSukamon from DW1 and named it with the DW1 name, because the only ss of Digital Card Battle's image wasn't too good and was massively covered with text. Lanate (talk) 19:10, October 2, 2009 (UTC)